Ignis Ira
Appearance: A lean, muscular man of average height. He possess red eyes, red hair with yellow ends that has a shape like many lightning bolts. Ignis wears a red waistcoat with yellow trim. A pair of yellow long pants. Along his waist is a Red Dragon Buckle on a Leather Belt. Swung over his shoulder is a bunch of small bags used to hold Dust. Aura: A Reddish Aura mixed with yellow Personality: Always passionate and confident in whatever he does. Ignis is always cheerful, energetic and upbeat. Those that befriended Ignis will find that he enjoys the companies of friends and will even forgive any previous grudges. He will fight to no end in order to protect his friends, to the point where he has no reaction to killing many in order to save 1 of his friends. He is natural Leader in terms of Charisma as he naturally brings people to him. But in terms of Leader skill, he is considered ok as he can't plan well but when in the moment, he can command others well. However when angered by anything, he tends to blow things off the top. Like when a stranger bump into him without apologising, Ignis got so mad that he almost threatened to kill the poor man. He enjoys fighting and he wants to be strongest there is. Backstory: Weapons: Primary Weapon: 1st Form: Axe Form A Crimson Red War Axe. It has a barrel near the top which is connected to a small Cylinder. It has vents on the blade of the war axe. The Axe can shoot out flames from top and the NSEW from the tip of the War Axe. It is fuelled with Fire Dust. The vents / slits in the blade of the War Axe are used to change the swing's direction to allow for unpredictable strikes which it does by ejecting flames. 2nd Form: Arm Blade Form The Axe is split into 2 equal parts with the pole being stored in one of the blade. The Barrel extends out of each part along with a blade edge below it. Basically a flamethrower on the forearm that has a bayonet. The vents work the same as the Axe Form. This mode is to increase attack speed exchanging it for a decrease in reach and strength. 3rd Form: Flaming Lance Form A form that consumes lots of Fire Dust to use it. It has to converted using the Axe Form. The Axe starts to spin around the handle, both the vents and barrel generating flames till a Giant Lance made of Flames is done. A Lance made of Fire what else to say? This mode advantage is that it has overwhelming power but requires readied consumption of resources aka Fire Dust. Ignis rarely uses this form to fight especially against humans as this form consumes a lot of Fire Dust and that it is too wasteful to use on a human. Using this form, Ignis can even pierce the hide of a Goliath with some difficulty. Inactive Form: The Handle shortens. Straps come out from the Blade, allowing the weapon to be carried like a backpack or carried like a suitcase. Secondary Weapon: Strike Boots A pair of boots attached to Cylinders which are filled with Fire Dust. The Boots allows for Augmented Jump and Speed while granting another way for fighting. Semblance: His Semblance is Lightning Dragon It is a electricity styled semblance. Ignis upon using starts to generate electricity that will hit whoever is near, including allies. It also has the benefit of granting increased speed and strength. Strengths: - Electricity can be manipulated, including non-generated electricity ( Exception is lightning and any form of bio-electricity meaning electricity typed Semblance is out as well) - Boost to Speed and Strength - Dust can be used by Semblance to decrease energy cost Weaknesses: - Energy is Needed to maintain Semblance - More Energy to manipulate electricity Fighting Style / Abilities: He can considered a genius in fighting but an idiot in thinking. His fighting style is self-made and focuses on closing the gap between him and his opponent. His boots are used to close the gap faster and to reach those enemies in the air. In terms of Aura, Ignis has a very big capacity for Aura allowing him to recover from his wounds and allow him to detect enemies. Solo: He mainly fights at the front lines, charging in without caring. Team: Still the same as Solo as Ignis will always believed he can do it alone. He doesn't tell anyone this but he does this to prevent his team from being injured. Weaknesses: - Lack of Range Weapon ( Ignis can solve this by using other forms of Dust but may damage his weapon ) - Lack of Defensive Measures ( His Fighting Style Revolves around swift strikes while trying to close the distance. His fighting style being a self-made one will lack a defensive move set with all Ignis can do is parry ) - Trivia: Ignis means Fire or Electricity. Ira means Anger which is usually depicted as a Red Colour. He obviously represents Fire / Electricity. He is themed after the elements of Fire and Electricity. Category:RWBY Lore-Friendly Category:Kurojime Category:Kurojime RWBY